


Sois jeune et tais-toi!

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	Sois jeune et tais-toi!

**假如灰扑扑的历史法则能被粉碎，那是因为它们年岁已老，骨质已松。**   
**向“各取所象”（to each according to his imagination）致意……**   
**——《法国1968：终结的开始》序言**

 

他初次见到他的时候，是一个初春的夜晚。工业区的味道从塞纳河对面飘过来，有着橡胶和钢铁的气息。金发的青年正懒洋洋地靠在折叠梯上，用鲜红的涂料往索邦大学第六校区的外墙上刷着标语——  
“艺术已经死亡，它不在此处”  
一个美丽得过分的生物。  
假使叶芝关于湖上夫人的诗歌得以被具象化，那么必然会是这个形象。灿烂得惊人的发丝，在月光中竟带着几许透明感——气精一般的存在，曼妙而慵倦，纯真而残酷。  
但他很快又厌弃自己那些过于“法国式”的言辞。他走上前，抬起黑色的头颅，说，那么，它在哪里？  
金发青年把几近燃尽的香烟从嘴边取下，低下头，用湛蓝色的眼睛望着他。  
然后那气精般曼妙的生物轻声笑了起来，甩动刷子，将斑斑点点的红色颜料都甩到他身上。  
——于是故事仅能以暗喻叙之。

 

**社会是一朵塑胶花。**   
**旧的模子。新的颜色。**   
**塑胶花永不凋谢，只是遇热融化。**   
**——安琪楼·夸特罗其**

 

他吻上他的唇的时候，是谁还在轻笑着。  
真是个孩子啊。金发的年轻人说，将纤长的手指插进他毛茸茸的黑发，摩挲着。  
别说话。他恼怒地命令道。每当他感到愤怒或局促的时候，他的西班牙口音就更为明显。那个他从未得以返回的祖国留下的印记。伊比利亚半岛的炽热。  
Sois jeune et tais-toi! 金发青年大笑着，蒙上了他的眼睛，开始舔噬他的颈脖。  
我愈是做爱就愈是革命，愈是革命就愈想做爱。当大学生们在巴黎深夜的街巷张贴大字报的时候，他们在拉丁区一间昏暗的小阁楼里喘息着。  
那朵塑胶花即将融化。

 

**吻你爱人的时候，枪不要离手。**   
**——欧德翁戏院海报**

 

他念着他的名字。  
弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯。  
他说他的西班牙口音是无可救药的。他说这一切都是无可救药的，这个死而不僵的现代工业社会，这座巨大的知识工厂，这些在规训和权威下噤默不语的学生，还有索邦大学，噢，甜美的母校，私通的母校，父祖的母校。  
无可救药。他在堆满萨特、马尔库塞、托洛茨基、何塞·奥特加·加赛特的著作的棕绷床上疯狂地亲吻那个西班牙人，年轻的肢体在深棕色、暗绿色、朱红色的封面上时而柔软时而僵硬地结合与分离。他说，有一种欺骗，被称为爱情，然而这种爱情已经无可救药。  
很快那个西班牙人就会知道，无可救药的只有一个人而已。  
弗朗西斯。

 

**半吊子搞革命，无异自掘坟墓。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

他一天抽掉两包香烟。衬衫的扣子从来都只扣三颗。深蓝色的牛仔裤大概从没洗过。那犹如气精般曼妙的金色长发只是因为他懒得去理发的结果。每次做完之后，他都会用手指扯开那些缠绕在一起的鬈曲发丝，活像扯开绞缠的麻绳。他像挥霍法郎一般挥霍自己的青春和生命，放荡，无耻，虚荣，诡辩，以及，惊人地美丽。  
他比谁都更清楚这一点。  
你迷恋的是这个，他牵起年轻的黑发情人的手，让那深色的指尖停留在自己的面颊上。这副即将被抛弃的皮囊，骨与肉，血与淋巴。  
多么奇怪，这样的他，竟会是政治科学的学生，一门与诗意和艺术全然不沾边的学科。  
政治科学是一首将“行动-参与者”的梦想淬炼得晶莹剔透的诗。他说，所有能见能触的事物如今皆如潮退。梦想虽不可闻见，却深植人心。  
谁人之心？黑发青年问。  
他没有回答，只是吻着那些深色的指尖。来吧，吾爱。革命是历史的高潮：在这个时刻，社会之实与社会之梦相熔接。

 

**能意识到自己的欲望就叫自由。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

他的祖国。西班牙。  
独裁的国度。恐怖的国度。灼热的国度。苦难的国度。  
对他而言，祖国是一个虚渺的名词，有如为失了心的孩子招魂的咒语。他从未得以踏足的土地，却又令他每每念到它的名字，都禁不住颤栗不已。  
父辈在内战中被法西斯政府所放逐，却不能阻止他对那片土地的念想，并且逐渐转化为一种绝望而又炽热的渴望。如果所有桎梏都被打破，他说，如果所有秩序都被更改。  
从来就没有什么永世不易的秩序。弗朗西斯对他说，吻着他。  
——对新秩序的渴望，远胜于这个不义的现代社会饲养出的小恐私惧。安东尼奥。  
他们在那之后再也没有去上课。  
大规模的罢课，极尽嘲笑教授的权威，亵渎的艺术从未如此淋漓尽致地被呈现出来。四月的巴黎，在大学生们笑与讽刺的闹剧中变得混乱不堪。  
索邦，在这里上演着古老黑暗的入会与奉祀仪式。弗朗西斯说，童騃傻乐的索邦母校绽放着学术的黄金果实，深锁在隐蔽的修道院的宫墙内，与历史的风头和俗世的浸染一概隔绝。城堡索邦。要塞索邦。侯虚院长是一只老鼠。一只老迈的病态的可怜的小小灰老鼠，喜欢尘埃满布的角落，吃的是十三世纪关于天使站在针顶上的辩论。  
金发的年轻人恶毒地大笑着，在拉丁区人满为患的咖啡馆里敲着桌子。  
“侯虚也是一团臭狗屎！”学生们欢呼道。

 

**没有什么东西叫做革命思想，只有革命行动。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

五月二日。政府强行关闭了楠泰尔学院。  
他们站在大门前，看着几个学生被警方押走。赤裸的国王的鹰犬，弗朗西斯冷哼了一声。他们依靠教条统治，一旦教条途穷，暴力的匕首便要显现。  
他的声音却全然没有冷冽的意味，激动得微微颤抖。安东尼奥偷偷地攥着他的手，发现他的手如同死人般冰凉。  
那夜他们召集起了所有尚未被逮捕的楠泰尔学生运动的领导。是时候了，弗朗西斯宣告道，脸色苍白。  
深夜，他开始为他作画。用最为粗糙和浓烈的色彩。  
美太过于易逝。西班牙人说。  
而你仿佛已经开始提前哀悼美的逝去。金发的青年笑着说，可这种哀悼却更像是愤怒，你用的都是黑夜的色彩。  
然后他躺下，白皙而优美的身体一丝不挂，双手交叠着放在胸前，摆出在棺材里长眠的姿势。画吧，将这具皮囊里埋藏着的死亡的冲动都画出来，吾爱。

 

**我们不询问，我们不要求，我们把它拿下，接着就占领。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

金发的年轻人拾起一块石头，朝二十米开外的一辆雪铁龙警车砸去。  
玻璃铿然碎裂，警察队长克-布律内应声倒下。  
三十五年后，历史学家洛朗-若弗兰将其称为“一块石头运动的轨迹改变了历史的轨迹”，而他会尖刻地说，历史没有什么偶然与必然。  
——只因一切历史都应重新书写。  
于是两百人的集会变成了几千人的骚乱，懒懒散散的天井院政治演讲演化成了街道上激进的怒吼——“猪猡们！滚出学校！”“索邦大学是大学生的大学！”“不许带走我们的同学！”  
他们，两个除了年轻一无所有的情人，在暴动的人群中紧紧地牵着彼此的手。  
那么紧，几乎像是愤怒的握拳，手指镶嵌着手指，掌心紧贴着掌心。  
有那么一瞬间，黑发的青年感到他们不仅仅是在巴黎吼出赤裸的话语与希望，而是在马德里，在柏林，在罗马，在华沙，在所有仍然存在专制、不义与僵化教条的地方。这声音，将要穿透社会的良心那肥厚的脂肪，刺进人们麻木迟钝的心灵。  
祖国。祖国。他喃喃道。

 

**要作爱，不要作战。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

他们再次占领了楠泰尔的行政大楼。  
只属于我们的宫殿，弗朗西斯在他耳边悄声说，不被人觉察地舔了舔他的耳廓，迅疾，而色情。  
深夜，地下室。金发青年在黑暗中轻盈地跳过堆积满地的杂物，摸索到电灯的开关。一盏昏黄的电灯泡慢悠悠亮起。  
除了后勤部那老得像生锈的螺丝钉的杂务工，没有谁会来这里。他拉过那黑发绿眼的情人的手。——你会跳舞么，安东尼奥？  
就在这杂物堆里？西班牙人笑了笑，抬高牵着的那双手，揽过对方的腰，深吸一口气，绷紧了身体。  
一曲无声的探戈。  
前进，后退，脚跟踏击地面。然后旋转，旋转，旋转。  
没有音乐，甚至没有谁在数着拍子，他们本能地遵从着年轻的身体内的律动，贴着对方的胸膛，揽着对方的腰际或后颈，聆听着对方愈显急促的呼吸声。  
你的barridas太糟了，简直像是在挥舞着一把扫帚。黑发的青年将头微微靠在情人的肩上，咧嘴笑着。  
这是为了扫尽旧世界的尘埃。弗朗西斯无耻地辩解着。  
看着，安东尼奥忽地踮起脚，右脚尖倏然掠过舞伴的膝盖，轻触一下，然后在空中画出两个繁复的花样，再猛地收到左脚跟后，自然而然地带动了一次旋转。  
再做一次barridas试试看，旧世界的清扫者？他说。金发青年却熟稔地将修长的腿缠绕上了他的腰，然后拽着他的手，将其放在自己大腿上。  
为何不直接示范boleo，吾爱？那无耻而又美丽的混蛋低声笑着。  
于是他伸出手，将那混蛋拖向自己，一边迈着探戈的舞步，一边恶狠狠地吻他。

 

**“巴黎公社万岁！”**   
**——“5.7”暴动口号**

 

示威的人群源源不绝。警察源源不绝。灼热的口，舌，手，与冰冷的皮革，钢铁，塑胶。  
条子们开始往人群投掷催泪弹——失忆的梦魇。盲昧的面具。恐惧的直线。犯了甜病的嘴。失去味觉的舌。蠕动的肠。  
人群在狭隘的街巷里奔涌，朝着那团团黑色奔去。手中握着木棒，从人行道上挖出的石头，或者除了愤怒什么也没握。  
他冲在最前头，想象着自己的父辈们，那些手持长枪面对法西斯军队的顽固左翼分子。战神的咆哮，冰冷的暴怒，声如银索垂天。  
宏大的叙事很快就被催泪瓦斯粉碎殆尽。他不能呼吸，无法视物，蜷缩在地上，在人群仓促杂乱的脚步中挣扎着。是谁一把揽起了他，跌跌撞撞地往相反方向逃走。  
放开我。混账。他用西班牙语骂着粗话。  
妈的，想去条子那里睡觉就直接说出来。弗朗西斯用法语回以更为粗俗的话语。  
有人往条子投掷土制的莫洛托夫燃烧弹。一枚燃烧弹显然被这混乱的场景弄昏了头，竟径自朝着小巷的墙面飞去。一扇玻璃窗在他们身边爆裂开来。飞舞的水晶。灿烂的水银。被化学药剂迷住的白花花的视野里，他只看得到满眼的碎裂晶体。  
他被重重地摁在地上。几缕金发迅疾地掠过他的脸颊。  
——“巴黎公社万岁！”  
爆炸声的喧嚣中，人群狂呼着。  
他的爱人低低地呻吟了一声。

 

**这只是一个开始，让我们继续战斗。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

当他终于能够睁开眼睛的时候，他看到了弗朗西斯鲜血淋漓的后背。医学院的学生正在耐心地拔除第五块玻璃碎片。  
又一枚大十字勋章！金发的年轻人龇牙咧嘴地叫道。  
恭喜您，波诺伏瓦同志，您已经成为法兰西历史上荣膺大十字勋章最多的人。医学院的学生开着玩笑，将玻璃片哐啷丢到地上。  
清理残渣，冲洗伤口，包扎，他默默地注视着这一切。  
当医学生起身去照看其他伤员的时候，他走过去，在那金发青年的身后坐下。  
他伸出手，碰触那雪白的纱布，以及那些尚未来得及处理的细密的划伤。然后，他装作要跟弗朗西斯说话的模样，偷偷吻了吻爱人的后颈。  
这还只是开始，安东尼奥。金发的年轻人没有回头。  
只是开始。

 

**梦想即现实。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

巨石被轰然撬起。汽车被接连推翻。火焰在熊熊燃烧。鲜红的照明弹将夜空燃得通透，照亮了一张张惨白得骇人的年轻的脸——为了抵御催泪瓦斯，示威者们将自己的脸涂上石灰。  
鲜明、荒谬、诡异，有如毕加索的绘画。  
一夜之间，六十多个街垒在塞纳河左岸筑了起来。  
六十多个微型的巴黎公社。  
金发的青年在街垒后高声嘲笑着那些手持防暴盾牌的条子们。

 

他们在肮脏的大街上推动着你们那些老式大炮：  
当我们死去，我们会将大街清扫干净！  
如果面对我们的呐喊与复仇，  
老国王的金爪牙胆敢在法兰西  
调集他们那些张牙舞爪的军队，  
那好吧，你们都到齐了？——妈的，对准这群狗，开炮！

 

这是献给你们的诗！老国王的狗！他叫道，又扔出一枚自制的燃烧弹，玻璃炸裂的声音划破了塞纳河畔五月的湿气，绚烂的火焰在街垒前遽然绽开。  
他美丽的金发在焰光中灼灼闪耀，环绕着那云石一般的面颊。  
那是我们的安灼拉。街垒内的年轻人们说道。  
只有安东尼奥一个人知道，根本就没有什么安灼拉。  
弗朗西斯只是弗朗西斯而已。

 

**禁止一切禁止。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

他们最终占领了整个拉丁区。让我们建起新的国民公会！有人提议道。  
旧时代的把戏，弗朗西斯环抱双臂，尖刻地笑着。  
难道你要任由这种混乱的无政府局面持续下去吗？提议者拍着桌子。  
他的回答只是，禁止一切禁止。  
对他而言，所有的规则与权威都应该被取消。他反对任何外来政党或团体的介入，他拒绝进入新建的学生委员会，他甚至拒绝那些瞄准他的相机或摄影机的镜头——经过处理的影像自身就是一种意识形态，他宣称。  
他在街垒后面偷偷地进入他的黑发情人的身体，情人的名字却不是安东尼奥。  
——就连所谓的爱情也是必须取消的东西。  
谁说离开了理智与灵魂，肉体就没有自己的文化形式？他对身下那纤细而苍白的，嘴角有一颗黑痣的年轻人说。  
它也有自己的艺术，死亡是其悲剧形式，色情则是其罗曼司。

 

**做现实主义者——没有不可能的事！**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

他迅速地碰触了一下胸前的口袋。那里面装着他写给西班牙的左派媒体的第七篇文章。  
从拉丁区街垒里传出的声音！报纸将他的文章都冠以如此的标题。  
你的文字被套上了革命的噱头，安东尼奥。弗朗西斯曾经半是好笑半是讽刺地说。  
我不在乎。他直截了当地说。  
过了片刻，他还是老老实实地承认，只要想象着那些文字将自己与从未谋面的祖国相连，就会激动得全身发抖。  
Hélas，西班牙才是你真正的情人。金发青年叹息着，吻他滚烫的唇。仅是想象着她，就足以让你达到高潮。  
是的。是的。他带着几分恶意回答道，抓着爱人的头发，狠狠地回吻，手指绞缠在美丽的金发间。  
他走到西边一处街垒旁，响亮地吹了声口哨。石块和汽车的另一头，有人回应了一声口哨。于是他将硬皮小笔记本从口袋里取出，扔过了障碍物。  
那篇文章的开头是：  
“醒来吧！西班牙！”

 

**前进，同志，旧世界已经被你抛在脑后。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

他们从未如此接近梦想。  
雷诺的工人夺取了整座工厂，大腹便便的管理阶层被狼狈地赶出办公室。几乎每座城市都爆发了大规模的示威游行，罢工的工人起先有二十万，然后是两百万，最终上升到了一千万。几乎是这个国家的劳动力的三分之二。  
学生们兴致高昂地占领了欧德翁戏院，将其作为公众辩论的场所。瞧啊，多大的舞台！  
金发青年在深夜空荡荡的剧场里敲了敲麦克风，一本正经地对着沉沉的黑暗说，你好，新世界。  
台下唯一的观众，他那黑发绿眼的情人响亮地吹了声口哨。  
于是他笑得像个孩子。  
次日的公共辩论里，他再次走上台。我们已经沉默得太久，他说，意识形态之手将我们的灵魂切割成支离的碎片，我们不是左翼便是右翼，不是共产分子便是自由主义者，话语的霸权就这样给我们贴上标签，瞧，无数制造好的成品，活蹦乱跳，充满使不完的干劲，可以为任何一个党派所利用。  
掌声响起，还参杂着絮絮的交头接耳声。他却只是朝听众们行了个不合时宜的旧式躬身礼，悄然退场。  
好家伙，你一下子得罪了所有试图介入学生运动的社会团体和党派。安东尼奥在他耳边说。他笑着，将前额贴在那黑发年轻人的额上，闭上了眼睛。  
——让所有权威都滚蛋吧。

 

**求不可能之事。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

军队要来了。  
流言在飞速地蔓延。就要来了，就要来了，这个国家的暴力机器就要开进巴黎。枪，炮，坦克。  
他们将要用年轻的血肉之躯来抵挡钢铁的侵袭。这个残酷的意象令弗朗西斯激动不已。  
这才是真正的革命，吾爱。他深蓝色的眼睛燃着炽热的火。  
黑发的年轻人伸出手，一点点地抚摸那美丽的面容，像是要用指尖勾勒出他的轮廓一般。如果这张脸被子弹所粉碎……  
那将会成为你的画布上最为鲜艳的色彩，我的德拉克洛瓦，我的戈雅。金发青年回答道，带着几分残酷的笑容。  
二十四号，夜间，巴黎的证券交易所燃起了熊熊大火。  
暴动走向了高潮，一如他残酷的笑容。

 

**不给自由的敌人以自由。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

声明反对无政府暴力？他站起来，猛地摔掉手中的纸和笔。——你把这称作无政府暴力？  
学生运动的领导人望着他，像望着一个任性妄为的孩子。  
听着，我们要反抗父辈，但我们并非要杀死父辈。红发的犹太人回答道。  
哪里有我们的父辈！金发青年嚷道，他们只不过是陈腐旧世界的尘埃！教条和不义的牢笼！你们难道要向这群会行走的剥削机器低头？  
众人沉默不语。  
他砰然摔门而出。  
离开这里。他说，让我们离开这里。这里只有谄笑的面具和定期受贿的人们。  
黑发的年轻人凝视着他。又要到哪里去？  
乌有之乡。他将手指摁在爱人的后颈上，指尖停留在那些微微凸起的颈椎骨节上。  
一起去吧，安东尼奥。

 

**我们决定永久的幸福。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

戴高乐总统出逃了，哈！  
老国王的面具被扯下，狗群在汪汪乱叫！  
黑夜中，他们在示威的人群里行进着，带着胜利者般的迷醉。国王已死！国王万岁！弗朗西斯欢呼着。  
下一个出逃的会是谁？会是佛朗哥吗？黑发的年轻人大叫着，孩子般的猜谜游戏，祖母绿色的眼睛在灼灼发光。  
如此美妙的节日呵！  
致这世上所有的独裁者，他们说，我们的歌唱，将会变成你们葬礼上的钟声。  
他们在游行队伍中手挽着手行进，想象着他们正共同经历着一个一去不复返的时刻，渺小的“我”与火热的大众融为一体。  
而那个卷起疯狂浪潮的红色五月的确一去不返。

 

**艺术已经死亡。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

他从被窝中探出毛茸茸的黑色脑袋来。床边的时钟已经指向下午四点十七分。  
噢啦啦。他挠了挠脑袋。身旁的情人仍在熟睡，金发铺散在枕上，呼吸深沉而匀停。  
他凝视着他。一如最初的那刻，他在塞纳河畔凝视那正在刷标语的年轻人。  
“艺术已经死亡。它不在此处。”  
它在此处。就在此处。  
他低下头，悄悄地吻那闭阖的眼睑，鼻尖，嘴唇，脖颈，带着要被弗朗西斯嘲笑的“古典主义”的虔诚，以及画家特有的精细和敏感。  
分针无声无息地指向了“6”。  
老国王的声音开始通过电波向这个国家的每一个角落传播。  
我不会引退，为了这个国家。他宣称。有一个邪恶的、试图建立集权统治的政党，正以恫吓、毒化宣传和暴力行动，试图搞垮法兰西共和国。但是，“共和国决不屈服”！  
老国王的语气缓慢而充满威严。如果他们继续捣乱，他就不再客气了，“我将依照宪法……采取其它做法”。他没有明说怎么做，但听者无不心知肚明：军队将开进巴黎，捣乱分子将被逮捕、监禁而后审判。他以“共和国万岁”，“法兰西万岁”的口号，结束了他的演讲。他的语音刚刚落下，欢呼声和《马赛曲》响彻了波旁宫。  
三十万人的游行。却不是为了反对老国王重回宝座，而是为了欢庆他的归来。  
“戴高乐并不孤立！”“我还有七个孩子！反对无政府主义！”“前进，戴高乐！前进！”  
那刻，对此一无所知的他，在偷偷地吻着自己的爱人。

 

**人的解放必须是彻底的，否则毫无意义。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

太荒谬了。他将报纸狠狠掷到地上。他们为了正常的水电供应和地铁运行，就可以张开双臂拥抱旧世界的归来。  
他像犯了烟瘾一般坐立不安。  
他像渴求尼古丁一般渴求着枪炮声和街垒。  
他说这个充满了妥协的气味的巴黎让他窒息。  
他说如果人的解放不是彻底的，那么就全然没有意义。  
——要么全有，要么全无。  
然后他消失得无影无踪。  
两天后，安东尼奥在拉丁区一条小巷的转角看到了他，苍白憔悴得骇人。六月的倾盆大雨里，浑身湿透的他笑着朝黑发绿眼的情人伸出手。他们甚至不愿意逮捕我，这个犯下了恫吓、毒化宣传、暴力行动的无政府主义分子。  
他们说我只是个孩子。哈。孩子。  
然后他就倒了下去，身下溅起污浊的泥水。  
黑色的伞从黑发年轻人手中无声地滑落。

 

**一个梦的领域的逃亡者**   
**我将在人群中找到我的安宁**   
**把我的歌变成诅咒。**   
**——弗朗季谢克·哈拉斯**

 

谁能阻止一个人幻想自己的死亡？  
如果必须要死，那么就让我死于烈火吧。他说，生命就此变为灯塔，信号灯，火炬。肉体过于短暂，只有思想是永恒的，闪烁着光芒的实体是思想的形象。  
闭嘴。安东尼奥恶狠狠地说，将冰敷的毛巾摁在他滚烫的额头上。  
如果不能死于烈火，那么就死在水中。他喃喃道，晦暗的水质，疯癫的表征，哪个该死的精神病学家曾经说过这样的话？  
闭嘴。闭嘴。黑发的年轻人只能用双唇堵上他的嘴。  
——Sois jeune et tais-toi.  
他在唇齿的交缠间笑着，说，你可真美啊，吾爱，就像生命本身。  
他再次陷入了昏迷。

 

**当纤夫们的哭叫和喧闹消散，**   
**河水让我随意漂流，无牵无挂。**   
**——阿尔蒂尔·兰波**

 

走吧。他说。  
去哪里？他问。  
任何地方，只要不是此处。  
第二天就登上了火车。他们甚至没有去看车票上的目的地。  
只要往南走，就能离你那永恒的情人更近一些，不是么？金发青年靠在黑发年轻人的肩上，脸色苍白，低低地笑着。  
但我永远也无法碰触她。安东尼奥回答道。  
她始终在比利牛斯山脉的另一头。弗朗西斯低声说。总有一天你会见到她。西班牙，不死的爱人。美在她身上将永不逝去，而不像这具皮囊。  
他将手摁在自己的左胸，然后指尖缓慢地划过锁骨，脖子，下颌，停留在自己的唇上，最后指尖落在了黑发青年的唇边。后者只是紧紧抓住了他的手，紧紧地。  
那趟旅程似乎异常漫长。  
他们随心所欲地在一个陌生的小车站下车，背着少得可怜的行李，盘腿坐在荒凉的站台上，抽着烟，面面相觑，然后哈哈大笑。他们在肮脏的小旅馆里偷偷摸摸地做爱，竭力让双层木床的吱嘎吱嘎声不要盖过邻床那几个美国旅行者的鼾声，有时候他们能够侥幸成功，但更多的时候会得到一声咕咕哝哝的“fuck”。他们在荒野里拉着手漫无边际地行走，明明地图就在背包里，却想都没想过要取出来，只是往南走，往南走，直至精疲力竭，夜幕低垂。  
没有谁再提起巴黎，提起那个疯狂的五月，仿佛所有的反抗和诅咒都已经化为袅袅上升的烟圈，在南部灼热的阳光里消散殆尽。  
都结束了。他在夜间昏暗的车厢里，望着窗外掠过的点点灯火。——都结束了吗？  
弗朗西斯靠在他身上，睡得很不安稳，还在发着低烧。  
火车缓缓停靠在一个小站边。他在爱人耳边低声说了些什么，起身下了车，取出一支烟，点燃，咬在齿间，然后长久地沉默着。直至汽笛响起，他才被惊醒一般，掐灭烟头，跳上车。  
座位空空如也。金发青年已经不知所踪，行李却都还在架上。  
半小时后，他开始觉得不对劲，一节一节车厢地找过去。弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯。  
他曾说他的西班牙口音无可救药。此刻他的口音确实无药可救。  
他再也没有找到他。

 

**永远，永远，我痛苦的花园，**   
**你永远让我捉摸不透。**   
**我嘴里含着你血管里的鲜液，**   
**你的双唇暗淡如我的死亡之甸。**   
**——费德里戈·加西亚·洛尔迦**

 

清晨。他茫然地独自站在陌生的小镇里。  
最终他决定折回，在那个与弗朗西斯走散的车站再碰碰运气。兴许那家伙正坐在站台上，嘲笑着他的焦急与迷茫。  
他仍然一无所获。  
又困又累，他坐在候车室里，抱着弗朗西斯的背包，心想一个还发着低烧，身上除了几十法郎什么也没有的年轻人究竟能够走到哪里。然后他迷迷糊糊打了个盹，是谁在梦境中吟着《奥菲利亚》，雪一般美的姑娘，枕着她的长纱巾在黑色的河水中漂浮，如同一朵盛大的百合，然后笑着说，谁能成为那个沉默的骑士，四月的早晨静坐于她的脚边？  
然而这首诗叫他心慌。于是他用吻堵上了念诗的唇，弗朗西斯也热情地回吻他。  
他醒了过来，嘴里异常干涩。突然意识到那并非梦境，而是两天前发生的事情。  
奥菲利亚，奥菲利亚。  
尸体被发现的时候，已是黄昏。  
赤裸的苍白肢体在晦暗的深绿色波浪中漂浮着，却不是先前所设想的那般，安然躺在水面，而是背朝天，露出后背被玻璃碎片划伤的，已经结痂的伤口。草草编织的花冠，挂在美丽的金发间，已经碎了一半。当人们将他拖到岸上的时候，那些残留着的殷红花朵就纷纷被刮落下来，散在草丛间，或是黏在青白的尸体上。尸身已经僵硬，无法平躺在草丛里，于是只能侧放，呈现蜷缩的姿态，有如初生的婴儿。  
一场拙劣的模仿奥菲利亚的闹剧。  
那沉默的骑士却仍然哭得像个孩子。  
他俯下身，肆无忌惮地在证人和警察们的面前吻死去的情人。热而涩的泪。冷而硬的唇。

 

**我们会回来。**   
**——五月风暴标语**

 

他点燃了一根烟。  
暗红色火光在黑暗中忽明忽灭地闪烁。他祖母绿色的眼睛里映出一点橘红。  
窗外是马德里的星点灯火。  
七年了。已经七年了。  
他上次想到要偷偷地回法国去看一看他的墓，至少也是三年多以前的事了。  
雪白的墓碑上，他最初的情人的生命被永远定格在二十一岁。  
而我已经比你年长整整六岁了，弗朗西斯。他说。你总取笑我是个孩子，结果永远是个孩子的，到头来却是你。  
是的，是的，就像你所说的，我见到了我那永恒的情人。比利牛斯山脉的另一头，美得叫人心悸。我偷渡回了西班牙，加入了左翼反抗组织“埃塔”。他们读过我在拉丁区街垒里写的文章，把我叫做“六八党”。1968，这个年份成为了我的身份的标志。多么讽刺。那是我爱上你的那一年，也是你死去的那一年。它短暂异常，印记却再也无法抹除。  
然后他将燃了一半的烟头扔掉，站起来，朝房间里沉沉的黑暗伸出手。  
——要来跳舞么？  
一曲无声的探戈。  
前进，后退，脚跟踏击地面。然后旋转，旋转，旋转。  
没有音乐，甚至没有谁在数着拍子。他拉着那并不存在的手，揽着那并不存在的腰肢或后颈，忽地他踮起脚，右脚尖倏然掠过并不存在的舞伴的膝盖，轻触一下，然后在空中画出两个繁复的花样，再猛地收到左脚跟后，自然而然地带动了一次旋转。  
七年前舞步踏击地面的声音犹在回旋。  
雨点急骤地敲击在楠泰尔学院的环形教室的落地长窗上。

 

**我要这个世界**   
**并且要它原来的样子**   
**再一次地要它，永远地要它**   
**我贪得无厌地嘶喊着：**   
**重新来过**   
**——尼采**

 

门被猛地撞开。  
他仍然在旋转。最终脚尖一点，他停止了舞蹈。在黑暗中平静地注视着这群不速之客。  
不是法西斯政府的爪牙，而是他的同志们。  
嗨。他坦然地打招呼。  
你知道泄露我们的暗杀计划要付出什么样的代价。六八党。为首的人用不无惋惜的语气说。  
我明白。他回答道。但我不能眼看着四十多个平民和那个军官一起送死。  
为了新的共和国，牺牲是必要的。埃塔的干部似乎还在试图进行最后的说服。  
他笑了，眼角弯了起来，这使得他的眼睛带上了柔和的橄榄色。那么这个共和国就没有任何意义。那不是我的西班牙。永远都不会是。  
假惺惺的法国佬做派。另一个人哼了一声，掏出消音手枪，朝他连开了三枪。  
中第二枪的时候，他倒了下去。  
在剧烈地咯着血，行将被自己的鲜血溺毙的时候，他朝空中伸出了血迹斑斑的手，笑着。  
继续跳完这支舞吧。

 

吾爱。

 

时间是1975年11月18日。  
两天后，统治西班牙将近四十年的独裁者佛朗哥咽下了最后一口气。人们以空空荡荡的街道来表达无声的反抗和静默的释然。结束了。终于结束了。  
——他终究没能等到法西斯政府垮台的那一天。  
名为“埃塔”的极端左翼组织的暗杀活动却从未终止。

 

多年之后，刻着安东尼奥·费迪南德斯·加里埃多的名字的那方墓碑前，长出了一朵蓝色的野花。

 

 

**后记**

 

从最初一个模糊的，年轻人的意象开始，这篇更像原创而非同人的文章，就朝着一个无可控制的方向走去，仿佛里面的那些年轻人所带着的毁灭性与自毁的倾向，也在毁灭着这篇文章——太仓促，太剧烈，太没有耐心，文笔时而不经雕琢，时而修饰过度，意象剪切得潦潦草草，就连五月风暴的史实也是糊弄了事，开头刻意模仿的电影镜头感，在结尾平板的叙述中丧失殆尽，甚至那点可怜的仿佛文艺小黄片的色情，也在絮絮叨叨的所谓“革命”的话语中变得索然无味。  
然而这篇拙劣的文章，仍然恶狠狠地戳到了我——也许是因为正处在人生中最颠沛流离的时期，居无定所，毫无方向，也许是因为最近被各种官僚和世事冷漠折磨得身心俱惫。但终究还是因为那两个拒绝长大的孩子，在荒野里手拉着手漫无目的地逃亡。

 

“走吧。他说。  
去哪里？他问。  
任何地方。只要不是此处。”

 

后来回过头重新修改整篇文章，才发现，这篇与其说是架空，却更像是另一种意义上的原创国拟人。这里的弗朗西斯并不是法兰西，而是法兰西最为理想主义、革命、激进、却又无常的理念。而这里的安东尼奥也并不是西班牙，而是西班牙那自从诞生开始就身世坎坷、颠沛流离的自由主义思潮。历史上，这种思潮的萌发在很大程度上受到了法国启蒙运动和大革命的影响，而后来的自由主义运动，更是与法国紧密地联系在一起——谁能数得清巴黎到底接纳了多少个流亡的西班牙自由主义分子？这里的安东尼奥生在法国，长在法国，却绝望地想念着自己那从未谋面的祖国，也正象征着自由主义运动在西班牙一再受挫，只能在国外为“自由的西班牙”呐喊的境地。  
一个是革命的理念，一个是自由主义思潮，皆是法西两国最为年轻和激进的一面。Be young的含义大约也在此吧。  
但若法的形象却又远不止于年轻与激进。1968的五月风暴是尴尬的，毫无疑问。它突然而来，突然结束，虎头蛇尾，其中令人哭笑不得的闹剧不计其数，而其所宣传的新的艺术理念和性解放的口号，说好听些是开启了后现代主义的风潮，说难听些就是一群吃饱了撑的年轻人在胡搞。它令从未经历过它的年轻人感到激动，那些富有想象力的甚至是粗俗的标语让人读着就能热血沸腾，但真正经历过那段时期的法国人会对其保持沉默，就像我们提到文化大革命的时候一样尴尬，但比我们少了几分沉重，倒是多了几分滑稽。  
因此这个若法，这个五月风暴的化身，被冠以这样的形容词——“放荡，无耻，虚荣，诡辩，以及，惊人地美丽”。他把做爱当做革命本身，肆无忌惮地罢课，发表激进的演说，渴求着枪炮的声音和街垒，却在筑起街垒后拒绝建立起任何管理机构，而是偷偷摸摸地去爬墙（谁能看得出来爬墙的对象是某个奥地利的小少爷请让我握一握你的手），在无政府状态达到最高潮的时候幸灾乐祸，在秩序重新回归后就迅速地衰弱了下去，直至自毁。  
他像渴求尼古丁一样渴求着一颗能够“壮烈”地贯穿他的心脏的子弹，甚至在五月风暴尚未开始之前，他就已经开始想象着这样的死亡——

 

他躺下，白皙而优美的身体一丝不挂，双手交叠着放在胸前，摆出在棺材里长眠的姿势。画吧，将这具皮囊里埋藏着的死亡的冲动都画出来，吾爱。

 

可惜的是，他始终没能“壮烈”成。最壮烈的时刻，不过是燃烧弹在他身边爆炸，玻璃碎片嵌入背部的那一刻。然而，除了碎片留下来的丑陋伤口，他没有任何可以炫耀的，英雄主义的情节。  
这是一个没有英雄主义的年代。就连理想看起来也更像个笑话。  
若法的死亡也注定没有任何悲壮感可言。戴着红色的花冠，赤身裸体，在深绿色的池塘里溺死，乍看起来像是那幅叫做《水中的奥菲利亚》的油画的后现代版本，却很不幸地，他是男人。溺死的男人只能背部朝天。而背部，只有累累的结痂的伤口。所有革命都伴随着阴暗和丑陋的一面，若法的死亡，大约也象征着这点罢。  
其实他应当死得更卑微，更猥琐，更具荒谬感，但我必须承认，我没法下笔。这个激进的最终走向自毁的形象即使再讽刺，再猥琐，也仍然美丽得惊人。——我就是那些从未经历过五月风暴，却还傻乎乎地迷恋着那段日子的外国人之一。  
而若西呢，若西呢？这个将西班牙当做永恒的情人的孩子？  
不得不说这篇文章对他的着笔甚少，因为他是观察若法的眼睛。然而我又是如此深切地体会到若西在那个暴风雨般的五月里的感受。心醉神迷，晨昏颠倒，有一种世界即将倾覆的错觉，身边是疯狂的爱人，外头是更为疯狂的世界，年轻人们在为一个可见的秩序和一个不可见的秩序而呐喊，而这种疯狂似乎还有蔓延到整个欧洲的趋势。  
——祖国。祖国。他在狂呼的人群中喃喃道。  
他试图将这种狂热的理想播撒到西班牙，那将他与从未谋面的祖国联结起来的在街垒中写就的一系列文章就是他的尝试。可以说他成功了，因为确实有人在阅读他的文字，并为之鼓舞；可以说他失败了，因为他就死于这种狂热。  
作为自由主义思潮的化身，若西毫无疑问是一个悲剧性的人物。与想要摧毁一切的若法相比，他还想着要有所拯救（拯救那仍在法西斯政府统治下的祖国），于是他仍然对生命充满希望。当若法暗示他，让他们一起赴死的时候，他选择了沉默。

 

离开这里。他说，让我们离开这里。这里只有谄笑的面具和定期受贿的人们。  
黑发的年轻人凝视着他。又要到哪里去？  
乌有之乡。他将手指摁在爱人的后颈上，指尖停留在那些微微凸起的颈椎骨节上。  
一起去吧，安东尼奥。

 

他的沉默决定了他们注定要分离。后来若法也意识到了这一点。“要么全有，要么全无”的理念，对于自己的爱人来说并不适用。因此他用“生命”来比喻那黑发绿眼的情人——

 

Sois jeune et tais-toi.  
他在唇齿的交缠间笑着，说，你可真美啊，吾爱，就像生命本身。

 

从某种意义上来说，这已是生者与死者之吻。  
尽管如此，若西还是选择对事实视而不见。闭嘴，闭嘴，他不断重复着这两个词。当然最终他们都沉默了下来。  
但是说实话，年轻时失去爱人，对若西来说并非是真正的悲剧。对于西班牙人来说，只要伏在爱人的尸体上痛哭一场，消沉几天，然后就好了。真正的悲剧在于他那永恒的情人。从未得以踏足的祖国。他之前一直将祖国想象成一个在强权下沉默的国度，一个美丽、苦难、等待拯救的形象。但他又怎么能够想象得到那个国家内的种种分裂，各种地下的政治力量在互相角逐，还有大众对政治的习惯性冷漠。  
因为篇幅的原因，若西偷渡回国后的那段经历，只是一笔带过。因为在描写了若法的死亡之后，我实在没有力气将若西的梦想被现实碾得粉碎的过程一一细细描述。他加入了埃塔，为了他心目中的西班牙而战，却不是为了埃塔所要的西班牙而战。在不断的意见冲突，被排挤和被打击，理想破灭之后，他选择了背叛组织，将暗杀计划泄露了出去。埃塔对他的回应很简单，三颗子弹。  
毫无疑问，这条路是他自己选择的。站在昏暗的房间里，与那个并不存在的金发青年起舞，是他在临死前向死去的爱人的问好。——来跳舞吧。  
吾爱。  
他们都始终未能变老。  
两个拒绝长大的孩子，其实都已经永远地留在了1968。

 

END


End file.
